Between A Guardian and A Thief
by Misai
Summary: The classic love triangle. Tidus begins to doubt about his 'undying love' for Yuna as Rikku's personality begins to grow onto him. Complete.
1. Thinking About That Girl

Between Guardian and Thief~  
  
A/N & Disclaimer:: I am in LURV with TidusXRikku o_o;;. Don't ask why, I just seem to lyk pairings that are just different to the story line although I don't mind Tidus/Yuna at all. But it's just SO obvious, yanno. It's lyk perfect for them to be together and I don't lyk that "perfect" kind of thing. And I got a lot of these ideas from this oda TidusXRikku fanfic written by Demon Eyes. It's so cooL! Anywayz, I don't own FFX.  
  
  
  
She woke up. Was that a dream? Tidus leaving? He was a dream of the fayth. They had just defeated Sin without the Final Aeon. No. It couldn't have been. It was all to quickly, too unnatural.  
  
She looked around and saw Tidus lying down close to the fire. It was just a dream. Besides.  
  
It was only yesterday that she saw them. Those two kissing in the pond under the moonlight, ignoring everything else in the world, and everyone there was. They were late that day to go back to the inn. She had to go find them. And there they were.  
  
And it was a moment probably too good for them. 'Just let them be.' She told herself repeatedly over and over. 'They're a perfect couple. A Summoner and her Guardian.' But in the end she'd always end up crying in her sleep. She found him first. She loved him first.  
  
But he loved Yuna first.  
  
It was extremely cold in the temple they had finally arrived at. Wakka was the first to discover a cave that they could sleep in for the night in the cold Baaj Temple. This was where she and Tidus had first met. She and her Al Bhed allies saved him from that giant creature.  
  
But they were here anyways because the summoner, her cousin, the one she must guard, must obtain the horrifying aeon, Anima. That same dark creature that they all had to face against. It and Seymour altogether. They had just arrived, and everyone agreed that Wakka, Tidus, and she would search tomorrow in the depths to see if they could find any openings to that aeon temple.  
  
For now, they had to stay in here.  
  
The thief sighed taking off her hair accessories, placing them aside as her locks of sunny, golden hair tumbled against her shoulders. Everyone was asleep, except for her. It was her turn to keep guard. Rikku snatched a bundle of plants and dropped it in the fire to keep it burning. Everyone depended on that right now. It was just so damn cold in this place.  
  
Sitting there watching the fire just made her think. Why. Why had she wanted to become Yuna's guardian in the first place? Was it because of Tidus also? Everything was about him. Everything was about Tidus that it almost made her sick as well. He was just so likeable. His sandy blonde hair, his positive, cheery attitude. He always looked on the bright side of things like Yuna did. Like she did too.  
  
"Damn." She whispered to herself. "I lose everything. I lost Home, I lost everyone I knew back at Home, and now I lost Tidus. I hate this." She sulked. "I HATE THIS!"  
  
She immediately covered her mouth looking around. Was that too loud? Did she wake everyone up?  
  
He still heard snoring from Wakka and a low tone of breathing from Auron and Kimahri. Yuna and Lulu didn't make any sounds at all, and Tidus. Where was he anyways? She looked around for any signs of him.  
  
"Hey Rikku."  
  
"Huh?" she looked straight up to see him smiling back down at her. He sat next to her as he stared at the fire also. "Hi. Sorry, you just kind of made me wonder for a moment 'who was that?'."  
  
"That's okay." He smiled. And silence settled in on their conversation.  
  
She couldn't tell him now. The timing was perfect. But she was just too afraid. Just afraid.  
  
"I saw you and Yuna..." okay, so that was a bad start to a friendly conversation. She saw them kissing. Woohoo. "Sorry. I was sent to look for you and Yunie."  
  
"Uhh, that's alright. Really."  
  
"No it isn't. I don't even know why I said that. Just forget it."  
  
Tidus stole a glance at her for a moment. Her face glowed softly from the fire. And her hair was let down too. He had never seen her with her hair down before but he had to admit, she looked pretty. But her eyes were sad. They always seemed to have been sad even with her positive attitude and mind. It was as if she had carried a burden but didn't want to let go of it.  
  
"Rikku, I..." he paused. "...don't love Yuna." Rikku's head immediately perked up. What the heck was he saying?  
  
"What are you talking about?" she gave him an odd look. He just shook his head.  
  
"I...just saw her crying. There was just some way. Some way I had to tell her she'd be alright. But I didn't know it would come out as that. I didn't want it to. But it just happened." He shook his head. His mind began stinging, making his head hurt. "It's bad. It's really bad because I don't love her. And I made her believe that I do."  
  
"That...is really bad." Rikku admitted. She wouldn't know if she were to sigh in relief or gasp in horror. Here, Tidus was all mushy a few days ago with Yuna and here he was saying he didn't love her at all yet he kissed her and led her to believe he felt all of that. "So. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what to say. I don't want to her to cry. She...already has enough burdens to carry. I don't want to be an extra pound added."  
  
"Tell her, Tidus." Rikku sighed. It was for the best. He trusted her the most though. But what could a thief like her do? She would be getting in the way of their relationship if she did anything. She wanted to just embrace him and tell him that she loved him.  
  
But what if Tidus accidentally led her like he led Yuna? Then she knew, she would be sad also.  
  
"I don't know." He replied. His beautiful golden hair waved as he shook his head. "I don't want to say it. Not now." His tanned face glowed in front of the burning embers that licked against the surface of the misted plants.  
  
She loved him so much. She loved him that much, but she couldn't say it. Not yet.  
  
"Anyways, about finding that aeon temple tomorrow." She said quickly changing the subject. "Me and Wakka tried measuring the water and it seemed really deep. And it was completely freezing. And I think I got the cold. Do you and Wakka wanna go first and maybe see until I get better?"  
  
"Uhh okay, I guess." Tidus said, a little disappointed she had quickly changed the subject. "Rikku." She looked up at him. Her sparkling green eyes that gave out a sense of happiness within him that filled his heart completely every time he gazed at them. She always made him happy. No matter what happened. He never had to worry about the bad side to things because she was always there to support him as well.  
  
'Why the heck am I thinking about her all the sudden? I mean, Yuna is a wonderful girl and all but, Rikku. I don't know. Something about her though...' His mouth curved into a genuine grin.  
  
"Whoa. You just smiled all the sudden? It's kinda creepy." She remarked with a laugh. Tidus let out a laugh as well.  
  
'What part of Yuna do I not like? She's beautiful, cheery, and respectful as well. And Rikku is pretty, cheery, and respectful also but she is so much different from Yuna although they both have the same personalities.'  
  
"ARRG. Why am I thinking about this?!?!" His hands held his head as he groaned in frustration.  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"WHA? Nothing at all!" Tidus recovered quickly, his heart fluttered and his face glowed with a touch of crimson. 'Damn, I forgot she was there. I almost got a heart attack.' "Hey, I'll stay guard for the rest of the night. Get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Rikku's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Seriously?" she sprung up, full of energy as usual. Tidus nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I have to think about...stuff."  
  
"...I see." She went over to her sleeping bag and sat down. "Good night, Tidus." She whispered before dreaming again. Back to that same awful dream. That he'd leave. Disappear.  
  
'Come to think about it, maybe I shouldn't have slept. I wanna talk to Tidus more.' She thought achingly.  
  
But before she could go on thinking about the cheery blitzball player.  
  
A horrifying roar screeched through the dome.  
  
  
  
A/N:: NO. It doesn't end here! ::Smiles::. I hate cliffhangers too D;; 


	2. Silent Night at the Baaj Temple

Between Guardian and Thief~Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer:: Don't own anything. A/N:: This chapter is a little bit more insane than the last one just so yanno. Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed. I love you all!!  
  
  
  
Rikku suddenly jumped preparing to fight. The sudden shock immediately made her spring to her feet ready to take on any creature that dared hurt her friends. Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, Wakka and...Tidus...Yuna.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tidus asked still sitting by the fire like nothing had happened.  
  
"What?? I heard something though!" she snapped. Tidus smiled childishly obviously holding back fits of laughter pointing towards Kimahri. She fell down. 'Kimahri snores like THAT?'  
  
"You crack me up." Tidus grinned. "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Rikku nodded before finally being able to fall back asleep. Peacefully this time. And the thought of Tidus flashed in her mind before she finally dreamed away.  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
"Looks like the sun is high up enough that we can swim!" Tidus pointed towards the sky.  
  
"There's no sun here." Lulu remarked sarcastically. Tidus smiled weakly.  
  
"I knew that." He said turning to Wakka and Rikku. "Should we get going?" Wakka nodded and Rikku just shrugged as Tidus was the first to jump.  
  
"Maybe we should've asked your aeons to have checked the water? I don't trust it." Lulu asked Yuna.  
  
"I'm sure it would be alright." Yuna smiled cheerfully.  
  
And then like all of you Final Fantasy X players know, the giant fiend swims up on them and attacks them.  
  
"Did you say something a minute ago?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Said what?" Yuna had a gigantic cartoonish sweatdrop. They heard a loud slice from Tidus's sword and the creature cried out in agony.  
  
"Oh my." Yuna gasped as blood seeped into the water. Rikku then threw a waterfall of grenades at the poor monster as the trio finally tried finding a door underwater within that few seconds of distractions.  
  
After twenty minutes of Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron standing up at the top, standing like idiots (joke, really) staring down into the water, Tidus, then Wakka, and lastly Rikku popped their heads above the dark water.  
  
"Anything?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Temple over towards the north. Only about 7 feet below." Tidus mentioned.  
  
"Okay, then I'll head there now." Yuna mentioned.  
  
[INSIDE THE HIDDEN BAAJ TEMPLE]  
  
Wakka was the first to let a breath out of the water as he climbed on the steps heavily with the water weighing down on him easily. Rikku went up next and glanced back at the side of her eyes seeing Tidus help out Yuna.  
  
'They're like two newly weds. Yeah, I don't love her, my ass. That was so love.' She frowned looking off.  
  
"Here it is." Wakka exclaimed as two stone statues stood guard in front of a door.  
  
"Uh...wow?" Yuna smiled weakly. "Could you open the doors?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Wakka pushed the doors open as they walked into the small room. There were three statues. Three on one side, and three to the right. And in the center was obviously the chamber of the fayth.  
  
'And then she treats us all like her servants,' Rikku studied one of the statues. By curiosity, she began poking the round orb the statue held. And like magic, it lit up to her touch.  
  
"Whoa, what did you just do?" Tidus asked rushing over and inspecting the glowing orb. "Over here, Wakka, Yuna!" The two ran over as Rikku stepped out of the way. The trio gathered inspecting the thing.  
  
'Did I just mention I don't belong here?' she frowned taking quiet steps quickly out of the temple ignoring whatever. 'Last night...was probably just a dream. Why would Tidus not ever love Yuna? Yeah. That's it. It must've been a dream.' She shook her head turning to her right and dipped into the icy, cold water.  
  
She couldn't blame Tidus for loving Yuna first. It was her fault anyways for not being able to admit her feelings in the first place. But it probably wouldn't matter anyways. Because it would always be that important summoner in the end.  
  
She swam back out in the cold dark sea, it wouldn't matter. Yuna has six guardians. One guardian gone wouldn't hurt the amount of guardians she had anyways. As she past swimming the doors that led into the temple, she let herself float up slowly towards the surface of the water.  
  
Lulu, of course, was surprised that Rikku was the only one that made it back up.  
  
"Rikku, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to come back up early. I feel..." she thought. "Sick." She lied. But then she sneezed beginning to catch a cold regardless of her lie, making her lie come true. 'Dammit, spoke too soon.'  
  
"Okay, you better get some rest then," Lulu suggested looking over from the ledge.  
  
[LATER]  
  
"Where IS she?!" Tidus asked.  
  
"She was here." Lulu pointed towards the futon that had no one in it right now. "She caught a cold and she had to get some rest." Tidus gave an annoyed sigh.  
  
"How could you let her out of your sight??"  
  
"Well I don't baby-sit grown up girls all day." She snapped at him walking off. He sighed kicking against the dirt on the ground.  
  
Okay, so it was kind of weird he turned around and all the sudden Rikku disappeared. It was like one of those horror movies when he saw it back at Zanarkand where these groups of people are in a place, and then they get eliminated one by one until the main character and his 'love' are the only ones left and have escaped. Something like that.  
  
But what could he have done that made her just...go off like that?  
  
Surely he couldn't have done anything that made her mad. 'I mean, last night we had a good conversation. I knew there was something she was acting weird about when we were diving to check on any openings.' Tidus thought. 'But I don't get it!! Girls are so confusing!!!!' He stomped his foot over and over again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yuna looked from the entrance. "You look like you're in pain."  
  
"Hah? Me?" he looked around and pointed to himself. "Of course not!" he grinned. Then that thought hit him as well. 'That's probably why. The way I was acting to Yuna...those bad habits I have still since I got sucked in that warp hole from Zanarkand.'  
  
After all, he was one of those sports celebrities at that time. A hot, young, all-star blitzball player, head of the Zanarkand Abes. Of course it'd be natural he'd go around flirting.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Heh?" he pointed to himself again. "Why'd you ask?"  
  
"You're off again thinking about something...I think." She guessed.  
  
"Yeah, my head's up there yanno," he pointed upwards. "Where's Rikku? Have you seen her?"  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you." Yuna replied. "Lulu said she got a cold and then went to get some rest and."  
  
"She isn't here." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Odd." Yuna thought. "I wonder if she's still upset over the loss of her home."  
  
"Perhaps?" Tidus shrugged. He needed to find Rikku. Talk to her. He couldn't possibly go any further without those sparkling green eyes and her positive, cheerful personality. The way she'd always defend for everyone, how she was optimistic, how she was the only one out of the Al Bheds that were merciful enough to give him some food and water. The first here in this strange world to be able to save him from that fiend.  
  
'Why the heck am I thinking about her so much??'  
  
And then when he saw some Al Bheds, he thought she would be with them. He would find her, thank her, and...? What else would he have done after that as well? She was fluent with the Al Bhed language as well, how they discussed plans together on how to help Yuna. There was not a moment between them that he could not like.  
  
Tidus began to blush, a few shades of red. Yuna who was just standing there confused not knowing what he was doing (which was probably making gestures out of nowhere and walking in circles thinking) and what was on his mind. It's a rather odd sight if you were Yuna standing there watching him fold his arms looking up in the sky, then looking on the ground, walked in a few circles, and then tapped his head with his finger thinking some more. Very strange indeed.  
  
And then he gasped which caught Yuna's attention.  
  
'Could I...love Rikku?!'  
  
  
  
A/N:: This turned out to be a more humorous chapter than I thought. I made Tidus sound kind of like Hideki from Chobits XD;;. The next chapter may take more time though...depending on how much homework I'm sinking in coz I have lyk 3 tests coming up on Friday and Monday ::cries::. But review! And maybe that'll motivate me enough D. 


	3. Breaking into the Storm

Between Guardian and Thief~Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer:: In Chapter 2~ A/N:: It's the weekend! Besides the fact I'm having a HUGE Geography test on Monday, it's Friday, I mean. Why the heck would I wanna study on FRIDAY? The last chapter I felt was really rushed. But I didn't wanna stall at any points or anything...yanno how that feels, right? =O!!  
  
The cold, stinging rain began to increase even more, making their airship being delayed by another day. So in other words, they were stuck in the temple for three days so far. And the rain looked like it was not ready to give out at all.  
  
And it had been the second day that Rikku had been missing. And every single minute they spent on finding her tirelessly, it made Tidus frustrated more and more. The temple was big. But it wasn't THAT huge where it may take several days to find someone.  
  
And the longer the search had taken, the more confused Tidus was. About his feelings for Yuna and his feelings for Rikku. He was tied between two young women and things were NOT getting any better than they were now. But it'd be too easy for Tidus to begin fond of Rikku more just because she was missing. No offense.  
  
And he began to think too of 'that's how heroes fall in love with heroines'. Because the heroine becomes the damsel in distress and then the protagonist goes crazy and began to want her back and then he likes her. Bam. There's the love of your life. Just like that?  
  
He laughed weakly to that kind of clichéd plot line out loud.  
  
And everyone stared at him.  
  
"Yo man, what are you laughing about?" Wakka asked. Tidus covered his mouth.  
  
"SHIT! I just talked to myself again!!!" he turned around banging his head into the pillar. Yuna and Lulu stared with worried looks. "This is SUCH an embarrassing habit! I have to stop that!"  
  
"I hope he's still sane enough to be your guardian," Lulu dismissed herself walking off as usual.  
  
Yuna walked over patting Tidus on the back as he felt the comfort flow back into himself once again with just a small pat from the beautiful summoner. She smiled with a solemn look, which was different from her other smiles. But it's as if she TRIES to be happy. But she doesn't look happy...at all.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuna?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm still...worried about Rikku. Perhaps I'll call on my aeons to go find her." She suggested. "But it's so rainy and cold outside. Ifrit definitely couldn't take that...poor Valefor would freeze to death. I can't even use Anima for he'll just sit there. Yojimbo won't do it unless if I pay him which we are trying to save up on a few things. Ixion is weak against water."  
  
"How about the ice queen?" Tidus suggested. "She's ice. She can take it!"  
  
"Oh yes! I can't believe I almost forgot about Shiva!" Yuna held up her staff as five blocks of ice came hailing down as Tidus wailed trying to get out of the way. As soon as Shiva blasted out of the ice, the guardian still shook his head with a slight grin on his face.  
  
'It still amazes me every single time she summons one of them.' He thought. But the smile faded. 'But they're fayth. And...I'm just...'  
  
"Okay, I guess that's done." Yuna mentioned. "Shiva will go out and find Rikku while we're in here trying to set up the fire, she said as Ifrit was casting all kinds of fire magic in the center trying to heat up the campfire.  
  
"Yeah." Tidus nodded looking off. He still couldn't get his mind off of Rikku. The fire reminded him of the dirty blonde hair she had. Although the colors didn't match, her hair style was sperky as well. Like the fire. His face drooped in a funny kind of way.  
  
'Uhh I don't see how that's alike though.' He thought to himself. 'Where did I come up with that? Her springy attitude? Like fire? Springy? Ehh...yea... Man I suck. I miss her. And now I try to find anything that reminds me of her. How stupid.' He told himself.  
  
Suddenly, Shiva burst into the dome landing on the floor gracefully as she was suppose to. Yuna ran over quickly asking obviously for anything that she could find. After a few minutes of silence with some mumbling from them, Yuna turned around with a relieved and worried look.  
  
"Shiva found her."  
  
"WHERE??!"  
  
"Up at the way top of the temple." She answered.  
  
"How'd she get THERE?" they all asked.  
  
"Don't ask. Shiva found her there and that's all there is to it." Yuna shrugged. "But I'm afraid she's going to catch a cold though."  
  
"Don't worry Yuna, I bet she has the flu already."  
  
"AURON!" Yuna lightly scolded. "One of us has to go get her. I can't. Not like this." She pointed at her outfit which was dripping wet. It made sense. Yuna was one of the more active searches because of her closeness with Rikku. Nonethless they were family. It was only fair to give her a break.  
  
"I'll go." Tidus volunteered. They all looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Yuna asked. "I'm so sorry if you get sick after that because of me." She apologized.  
  
"That's okay," Tidus mentioned. 'So that's it, huh. She's kinda...depressing.' "Anyways, I'll be back!" Tidus said before running off into the dark storm. The cheerfulness in the room was completely drained as he disappeared into the night.  
  
Rikku and Tidus were obviously the two people that would lighten up anyone's day if it was down in the pits. They had this kind of happy, attractive aura because of their spirit, so full of energy, which made their presence so great.  
  
And Rikku was missing. And Tidus was sent out to find her.  
  
There was nothing to say now. They were the ones who say everything. It was best for them to sit and wait.  
  
A/N:: So that was probably the shortest chapter but the next chapter will be a lot longer. I'm trying to save the best for the place! I hav a Geography test that shouldn't be too hard. If you can give me a lot of ideas and lots of reviews, I'll work on the next chapter asap! Motivate me to work on it! XD;;; 


	4. Forget What They Say

Tidus and Rikku  
  
  
  
The storm seemed like it was increasing since Tidus found it harder to see now. It was like battling against a sea storm on land. It was dark too with tons of lightning. It was kind of weird how someone like Rikku who was so scared of thunder to be out at a time like this.  
  
"This sucks. I should've asked Yuna to tell me which way to go. It's like I'm walking blind." He mumbled. "I could probably fall off this dome if I don't watch it." His soaked clothes that stuck on his skin made him itch and just made him want to just shake himself off of all the water and scream in frustration.  
  
He took a few more steps guessing where he'd be going. The floor of the ceiling and the ground below seemed to have merged since he couldn't tell where to step and the next step may be his death.  
  
"Rikku?! Rikku, where the hell are you?!" Another thunder roared across the skies. Yelling was certainly going to be no help either. As he took a few more steps down wherever he was going, his foot stepped on the wrong stone as he slipped. "Wha?!" And before he could've completely slide off, a hand grabbed him saving his fall.  
  
"Tidus, you idiot." A familiar voice was all he could hear. The strength that held his hand was weak. And it was getting weaker. He grabbed against the edge of the stone and hauled himself up saving his savior the energy to hold him up. "Are you alright?" Another strike of thunder. "Ai ai ai." She crouched down.  
  
"Rikku? It's you?" Tidus kneeled down to her level. It was definitely her. The sperky blonde hair, the beautiful green Al Bhed eyes that had enlightened him since he came to Spira.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." She grumbled. He didn't know whether to hug her with joy and relief that she was alright and that she save his life, or whether to yell at her for making him so worried.  
  
"Why'd you run off?" he asked almost yelling against the roar of the storm. She didn't answer though. He knew she heard her. "Rikku!"  
  
"Because..." she got up. "I'm not needed."  
  
"Not needed?! Are you crazy?!" he stood up as well. "How could we customize our weapons without you around at all?"  
  
"Oh, is that what I'm used for? There are plenty of people that can do this crap." She said walking off.  
  
"Wait. Rikku!" Tidus grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What?!" she turned around. Tidus kept his mouth shut, his eyes retreated in shock. He didn't know if it was tears or just the rain. But her voice did seem to hurt. And it really ached for something as well. "If it is about Yuna, I don't want to hear it. You love her, and it doesn't take words to say it. I'm going home." She fiercely said.  
  
"Your home was destroyed though, Rikku." He mentioned with concern.  
  
"So? At least I'll find a place to call home! Bevelle, Kilika, Besaid, Luca. Plenty of places!"  
  
"Rikku," he said softer. "You...are home." And Tidus began to laugh. "Man, I sound cheezy." Rikku only stared at him. The look on her face was hard to tell. Was she going to cry? Get mad? Walk off? Smile?  
  
"I don't know, Tidus." She said. Even though she was in doubt, her words cut like a knife in his heart. It was as if she didn't believe him. "I don't feel so much at home when I'm with you guys anyways." She explained turning around and walking off.  
  
"Rikku, wait!" Tidus went after her. How could he see her face every morning if she had left now? How could he go on like this? "Please, Rikku. Stay with us."  
  
The look in his eyes was so cute. It was almost hard to resist breaking his heart. Rikku shook hear head tied between not knowing what to decide. But then...does he get the message now that I...or should I be the first to admit? She looked around although there wasn't much to see anyways in the pitch black of a stormy night. Another thunder struck the skies as she jumped in fright.  
  
Tidus caught her frightened jump surprisingly as he blushed holding onto her arms. He was definitely not like that with Yuna. Sure, he kissed her, but it felt so sudden. He even felt it wasn't even a strong relationship they had and something just made him do it so. But no matter what, when he did kiss the summoner, it wasn't love. It wasn't like that fluttery feeling he got in his stomach every time he'd look into Yuna's eyes. It wasn't that leap in the heart that you always get when he thought about her.  
  
But then when he swam with her in that lake, at that time, he thought it could have been love. At that time he thought of course. But after that, it went on and he never felt anything anymore. And it wasn't the kind of love that you settle down with another. There was just nothing there.  
  
But when he arrived on this mysterious world called Spira, there was her. Rikku. From the first moment he saw her, he was overjoyed. She saved him and was what brought him all the way here in the first place. That was a price that he could never pay back in return.  
  
But from that point on, it was her that always drifted in his mind. When Rikku and he got separated, it was always Rikku this Rikku that. And he was always looking for her to find her some day to thank her.  
  
Of course, in the back of his mind, it was going to be much more than just "thanking" her. But stuff happens, and the way things are made it this way. And he'd have to find a way to work it out with her before he lost her again. This time, forever.  
  
"Are you okay, Rikku?" he asked releasing her as she brushed off the warmth. Perhaps she was sensitive or something. 'Perhaps she likes me the way I...nah, do I SERIOUSLY like her THAT way though?'  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Really." She rolled her eyes and turned around, her back facing him. "Tidus?"  
  
"Yeah?" his hands rested on her shoulders peacefully. She winced at the warm touch. It was like a warming glow in the dark, frozen rain.  
  
"C...can we go back? Please?"  
  
Tidus grinned happily. So much enthusiastic joy filled him. Just having her there made him so alive and free. But the thought of what Yuna might think suddenly struck him to. But it didn't matter now. 'It doesn't matter. I need to take Rikku back. Now.'  
  
"Okay. Let's go." He whispered to her as they continued back.  
  
  
  
As soon as they walked back into the dome, tired and weary, obviously starving, they all stood up immediately. The looks on their faces was either furious or relief. He couldn't tell. But Lulu obviously wasn't too happy either.  
  
"Where were you?" Lulu demanded first. Rikku looked away and shrugged it off. "Do you know HOW worried we've been? Running off in the storm like that for NO apparent reason at all, and probably getting the flu right now. This is going to delay Yuna's journey for a few days because of all of this!"  
  
"Lulu," Yuna interrupted. "I'm pretty sure Rikku has a very good reason. Perhaps right now, I should talk to her and see what's bothering her."  
  
"It's very irresponsible as a guardian though."  
  
"As a guardian, yes, Lulu. But remember, she's still only sixteen years old. It's the age where the child begins to learn what the world is like." Yuna said optimistically. Lulu nodded keeping silent as Wakka and Auron didn't say anything to argue at all. Sure, Auron didn't care. Few days. So what? And Wakka of course, seemed a little upset but nothing to bad, perhaps.  
  
Yuna walked over to where they were as the trio began talking a lot more quietly.  
  
"Rikku, is something the matter? We all were really worried."  
  
"Sure you were."  
  
Yuna frowned keeping her mouth shut.  
  
"Just because you're sixteen, doesn't mean you also get to use it as an excuse for the foolish choices you've chosen."  
  
"I don't care." She kicked the ground. Tidus looked solemnly against the floor. "You have too many guardians. One leaving won't make any difference at all."  
  
"Do you want people to look at you and question why you gave up as a guardian? How do you think people will look at you then?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I'm not Miss Perfect, I have to give up myself for everyone!" Rikku scolded back. "I may not be the nicest person in the world, but people have ALWAYS had looked down on the Al Bhed. I don't care what people have said about me before, now, and I don't care what they think about me later as well!" she said storming off towards the corner of the dome and slumped there. Yuna sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Perhaps I might as well just get some sleep," she mentioned as she went closer towards the fire. Tidus looked towards Rikku one more time and gave a small smile towards her. Which might've caught Rikku's eye because she looked up almost surprised by Tidus's reaction.  
  
'Brave girl. It's good. Not caring what other people think about you. Even if you are one of the outcasts.' Tidus turned towards the fire. 'I wished I could be like that too, Rikku.' He thought.  
  
  
  
A/N:: Much to your dismay, this hasn't ended yet! D;;. There hasn't been enough TidusXRikku in this to end the whole thing! 


	5. Saying a Happy GoodBye

Between Guardian and Thief  
  
Disclaimer: Lovely Squaresoft owns it all~  
  
A/N:: School. Kills. I think writing fanfiction over the summer and the holidays would be SO much easier since u don't have the pressure of high school weighing in on ya~. Sori bout all the late updates! I'll probably write another TidusRikku fic but I've been REALLY low on ideas lately.  
  
  
  
After Summoner Yuna had finally acquired the ability to summon the dark aeon, Anima, the Summoner and her guardians left the Baaj Temple onwards to see if any other kinds of aeons could be acquired. And strangely, Tidus mumbled something about the Calm Lands as well. Of course, it did make her kind of suspicious at first wondering when he knew all this kind of stuff. Besides, Tidus was the person that popped out of nowhere from 1000 years ago. He was the one that knew nothing of "this" Spira.  
  
And of course, Rikku didn't really care. It seemed as if for the past few days she didn't care at all. About anything. This definitely made everyone slightly worried at least, especially Tidus. No matter how hard he tried thinking of Yuna, he couldn't think about Yuna without thinking about Rikku as well. Sure Yuna was pretty and very respectful of others. Now that was something Rikku did NOT have in common.  
  
She's an Al Bhed. She's a girl that has been against the world since she was young. And unlike Yuna, she didn't hide her Al Bhed heritage. And it definitely wasn't the Al Bhed's fault for Sin always showing up doing destructive things like everyone else thinks so. But even after all that she's been through. Being hated by people everywhere in Spira, losing her home to the Guado, but she's still got that mask over her.  
  
And Yuna did not have to go through twice as much as what Rikku had to go through, but Yuna's life seemed to have gone through much more.  
  
As the Summoner and her guardians went back on the Al Bhed ship, Rikku's father had mentioned that there was this odd building at the Calm Lands as well. Strangely enough, the description and "Calm Lands" matched to what Tidus had muttered earlier on. And it did make even Lulu wonder a bit more. Tidus was supposed to be the confused one, right? Since when did he know about some "strange building" at the Calm Lands?  
  
"So we might as well head there." Rikku mentioned. "If they got more aeons, that'd be perfect." She shrugged walking out of the room.  
  
"She's still in such an attitude." Lulu brought up. "Since we went to the Baaj Temple."  
  
"I think that she's been feeling left out." Yuna explained. "I think because she's the youngest, it must be hard for her to be a guardian and share that responsibility."  
  
"Yuna, I respect your opinion. But Rikku has been living in these kind of harsh lifestyles for her entire life. She has grown up already. She just doesn't want to accept it. That's what she needs to be taught." Lulu explained also glaring at her father. The bald man shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~  
  
Tidus laid back against the wall in a room by himself inside the giant Al Bhed ship. It was wrong of him to do this but it was his 4th can of beer. He just needed a cool drink to get his mind off of all the insaneness. A beautiful summoner and an insanely cute thief to choose from. Why did Yevon have to make life so hard for him? But of course, he never watched his drinking like before and opened up the second can, which soon became the third, and now on his fourth. The world went happily dizzy too as well.  
  
He heard something like a door slide open. Not caring who it was, and not knowing why, he threw the beer can at whoever it was.  
  
"Get out. I'm trying to REST here!" he said obnoxiously. Of course he felt the other person give off an angry aura. He laughed not being able to see anything at all. The world was just too dizzy for him to handle.  
  
"Drinking beer, Tidus? No wonder you threw that can at me!" It was obviously a girl's voice. And she sounded as pissed as hell could get.  
  
"Ah shut up, woman! If you hadn't interrupted my SLEEP, then I wouldn't have to throw that frigging beer can in your frigging face!" And this time the girl didn't answer. "What?" And this time, Tidus was answered with a cruel bitchslap across his face. "GOD that hurt!!"  
  
"And THAT hurt too!" she yelled back. It was almost as if she was crying. He rubbed his eyes trying to get a better view of who it was. The image was a blur but the light touch of a seemingly orange blob in his foggy vision, was unmistakable. Rikku. His mouth dropped open. 'Shit. Now she hates me for good.' Rikku despite a tear or two sniffed the air. Beer. She waved a hand in his face as he slapped it away.  
  
"Want some?" he asked holding up a can.  
  
"You drank FOUR cans of beer? You need sleep," Rikku insisted.  
  
"Yeah, with you of course." He muttered with a smirk. Rikku gaped and raised another hand to slap it as Tidus, miraculously, caught her hand before it landed on his face. Miraculous that he did it while he was drunk too and decided it would be fun to pull her down as well. Rikku yelped in reaction falling against him feeling the red began to grow on her face.  
  
"Tidus! What the hell are you...?" her sentence was cut off as his hand covered her mouth silencing her. After a few seconds that he felt she had gotten the message, he let go and rested his hand down against the bed. "Tidus?" she asked leaning her head below his neck. He smiled at her. She couldn't tell if it was for real or just because he was drunk.  
  
"Shut up." He muttered. She frowned. "Just relax. I'm right here." She looked up curiously. Four cans must've affected him a lot, she thought. "If I were...to be like this with the person I love everyday, man, I got the piece of Heaven there was right now."  
  
'Person he loves? What? He...I....?!' her face grew a darker red. 'He's got to be drunk. He's GOT to be.'  
  
"Don't you agree, Rikku?" he asked staring at her directly in her eyes. She blushed seeing those beautiful eyes and the soft blonde hair.  
  
"Wh-what about Yuna?" she asked. "It's really gonna...hurt her."  
  
"Sorry but I can't help it if it's love." He grinned.  
  
"Tidus." She said catching his attention immediately. "Do you really? Do you really umm like-like me?" she cursed herself mentally for using childish words to describe love.  
  
"It's gotta be. Then why do I feel so happy?" he laughed and kissed her lightly for a few seconds. She felt oddly disappointed that it didn't last long enough for some reason, although it did feel quite a long time anyways. "You've done everything that I've ever wanted and needed from you. And I didn't even get to say thanks since we reunited."  
  
"No...it's...okay." she said trying to breathe from the shock having him kiss her.  
  
"Thanks, Rikku." He whispered resting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled back with a genuine grin. "And...there's something I have to tell you about it. You all have been suspicious of me, right? Coming from Zanarkand supposedly 1000 years ago and knowing that there's a Remiem Temple in the southeast corner of the Calm Lands?"  
  
Rikku looked up quite surprised anyways. They didn't even find the temple yet in the Calm Lands. How the heck did he know all this? But then it was also very suspicious too that he seemed to know where he was going when looking for the actually temple of Anima. It should've taken them a few days at least but he just swam off as if knowing what he was doing and where he was heading too.  
  
"Tell me." She said. "I really want to know."  
  
"Yes, anything for the one I love," he grinned making her blush all over again. "We'll defeat Sin. I know that. After kicking my dad's ass to the Farplane, I'll be going too."  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" she gasped.  
  
"I'm just a dream made real, Rikku. These fayths. Their dreams have made me real. But I can't last forever. Once we defeat Sin, the fayth don't need to dream anymore. And...I'll disappear. You believe me, right?" he looked over. Rikku didn't know whether to slap at him, cry, or hug him. This didn't make any sense at all.  
  
"But...what about Zanarkand?! 1000 years ago?!" she held her head in her hands. 'This can't be true. Don't tell me. That dream was true. Please Yevon, no!' "You were a blitzball player. On the Zanarkand Abes. Right? Or did you make that up? And you seemed to have known Auron before too. You can't be just a dream. You can't!" she embraced him with tears flowing down her eyes. Tidus sighed. A pain had hit him in the chest. He could see her clearly now. Hurting her was the last thing he'd ever do. No, it's not even a thing he would ever do to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't even understand either. But then again," he brought her chin up as both eyes met. "It doesn't make sense, right? Yuna knew my father, and Jecht became Sin. Yet I'm the son yet I'm not real." He sighed painfully. "It's too hard to explain to you."  
  
"I have all day." She challenged.  
  
"It's like explaining the colors of a sunset or the colors of daisies and sunflowers to a blind man. Just like how much I like you." He added in.  
  
"I don't care. You can't leave!"  
  
"I'm not leaving, Rikku, calm down." He said as Rikku choked in her own tears and swallowed taking a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you this, don't tell anyone. Not even Yuna or your father coz it would hurt them all."  
  
"Like me for instance!"  
  
"I know, I know." He nodded with sad eyes. He didn't appear to be drunk anymore. Especially with the way he talked. She knew it was hurting him too. Hurting him?  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized shaking her head and quickly rubbing her tears away. "I should've been more considerate of how you felt, instead of how I felt. But it'll be awhile, right?" she asked. His eyes lit up again. Nothing about him seemed fake at all, she couldn't understand. "It's useless I guess, crying over it now." She admitted.  
  
"Yes it would be. But Rikku," he looked over. "I don't think I could ever tell Yuna about this. Maybe I'll just be beside her one more time before I leave in front of you all. It wouldn't matter. I'd rather go this way than breaking her heart now and then leaving making her even worst. But...when I do," he closed his eyes seemingly trying to hold back painful tears. "Promise me, you won't cry."  
  
She blinked. And then nodded almost energetically with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." She agreed. "Definitely. Where will you be though?"  
  
"...Somewhere." he thought. "Not sure yet. But I'll be okay. Just keep thinking about me, alright? And someday, I'll find a way back here."  
  
"Yea." Rikku agreed whole heartily closing her eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later that day, the airship had managed to locate a "Remiem Temple" in the southeast area of the Calm Lands.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Towards the evening, Rikku woke realizing she had fallen asleep in Tidus's bed. She gasped for a moment looking around and sighed in relief guessing that he probably had just left her there quietly not wanting to wake her up. But this afternoon began flooding back into her memories like a shockwave. Reminding herself not to cry about it, she got up with a joyful on her smile.  
  
When he leaves, she know she'll wave good bye wishing him good luck. She cursed herself for being so self-centered, almost not caring how badly he may have felt through the whole situation. The Al Bhed decided it wasn't worth a tearful good-bye. Might as well make the best memory of it and keep thinking that he would be coming home soon.  
  
But no matter how hard she tried to be cheerful about it, she couldn't help but feel that pain and the warmth behind her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:: Ay, that was depressing ~.~ mind you, I'm not in a depressing mood though. Gimme more reviews ::gobbles them up:: I may add an epilogue, to lyk what happened when he left. Of course in a TidusXRikku version D 


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
  
  
A/N:: Haven't even thought I was going to write an epilogue anyway. I said that I was thinking that one may be nice but I never said I would write one or that it was suppose to be part of the story coz I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote and they way I wrote it for some reason. But here I am, writing one after how long so enjoy it ^^.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was hard for a long time living with this truth without anyone else to talk to. Sure I had wanted to talk to someone about this whole ordeal but no one knows and who would believe him? Or who would believe me? Every single time whenever we stay at a hotel for a few nights, I always see Yuna and Tidus like a married couple, my unstable emotions replay over and over again. What if what Tidus told me was a dream? If he did tell me, he sure acted like probably it was just a hoax he made up when he got drunk. Besides, he was drunk when he said that too.  
  
I see them exchange glances during dinner without saying a word. And Yuna is so in love with him. You don't need to be traveling with us to figure that out. Well, as far from that moment at that time, me and Tidus didn't speak to each other at all. We didn't ignore each other I think. I don't think we were avoiding each other. I don't know. There was just nothing to say to him afterwards. And I definitely didn't want to grow onto him since in reality, he doesn't exist. He's just a dream. And dreams fulfill your deepest desires and wishes so what was the point of loving a dream when it isn't real?  
  
I wish I could tell Yuna now. It's better that her heart breaks now than rather her feelings grow even stronger and have it broken beyond repair when the time comes. Even though I feel like I have to be her rival, she's still my cousin and I still love her very much no matter how much her relationship with Tidus hurts me.  
  
I headed over towards the platform of this ship. Usually Tidus is there looking out along with Yuna. If I knew they were there, I wouldn't dare go up to greet them. I admit, I'm scared of what I would see if I went up there. Because I still don't know if I can take Tidus's word for it. And no matter how much of the truth he speaks (or was he really really drunk?) at the back of my mind, I don't want to believe it.  
  
But I went anyway, stepping up on the platform and look out. I want some time to myself anyway. I don't even know if Tidus is really that important to me anymore. What will he do though when the time comes for him to leave? And most of all...what would he say to me?  
  
As I arrived, everyone was up there already. I meant all of Yunie's guardians. I guess this was the moment that we head on and fight Sin. I suppose...I mean, I guess they all looked so prepared compared to me. It's sad really. I don't even know what to do. They all look so ready to fight while I'm sitting out here, probably the only person here that really thinks they aren't up to it to fight. And over there, are Tidus and Yuna just looking over.  
  
"Rikku!" Tidus turns around and waved at me. I felt my heart completely jump as if it was the first time someone had mentioned my name. I guess I still harbor so many feelings for him and I don't want that to happen. Yuna looked over and smiled too which was able to calm me down a bit. "Where've you been?" he asked walking over. Surprisingly, Yuna didn't follow and looked over. "You're late." Tidus's voice died to a gentle, sad whisper.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." I just can't look at him in the eye anymore. So what he said was true. Or perhaps I'm just convincing myself a little too much.  
  
"Anyway, about Yuna, I know the time is getting a lot closer but..."  
  
"Have you thought of anything?" I asked. I felt him sigh in distress. It must really hurt him inside. It's embarrassing for me to say this but I think he can't be with me because he doesn't know how to explain his actions to Yuna. Leading her on like this, I don't know. Perhaps it was best if she never knew.  
  
"I was hoping you've thought of something too?" He asked, his eyes written with confusion.  
  
"Sorry." I looked away. I hate not being able to look at him directly in the eye. He must really think I'm avoiding him. But as I looked past him, I saw an object floating in the sky. I don't know if anyone noticed yet but I think it's getting closer. "Uhh...Tidus..." I mentioned as gasps were heard from Wakka and Yuna. Lulu and Auron and Kimahri remained calm though and Tidus turned around quickly seeing what I had saw.  
  
Sin.  
  
-----------  
  
After fighting Yu Yevon, we found ourselves back on the ship for no explained reason at all. Yuna destroyed. I felt the moment has come as I looked around, the clouds and the atmosphere completely catching my attention. Tidus did mention that once we beat Yu Yevon, that it would be his last battle. Out loud. To everyone. Of course, I was the only one who knew what he meant so I stayed silent while everyone else looked at him a bit oddly.  
  
Last?  
  
I turned around quickly seeing the pyre flies which began to emit from him. Already? It's too soon though! It's too soon for him to leave. I felt my heart began to shatter and I saw Yuna shaking her head, refusing to believe what was happening. Did she knew all along? Well, she probably knew enough when Tidus said it was going to be his last fight.  
  
Did Tidus fight knowing that he was going to die? Or even worst, never cease to exist?  
  
Wakka stared in bewilderment as Tidus stepped away and turned around seeing me. It was perfect eye contact. I don't know what happened but I think that the fact had suddenly hit like ice that I realized he wasn't coming back. He won't be someone I can meet in the Farplane so I can at least remember his face. He won't be back. He's not coming back. Did it take that long for me to realize this?  
  
He mouthed something to me real quick. Too quick I couldn't tell what he said though but he quickly turned towards Yuna who I knew was being ripped from inside. I wanted to cry so badly seeing my cousin falling apart like this. She's in worst shape than me. She won't believe it even though it's right in front of her. Tidus began walking towards the balcony and stopped as Yuna ran towards him. I wanted to stop her but before I could, Tidus seemed to have caught her for a split second but she fell straight through him.  
  
I cursed in Al Bhed. It almost gave me a heart attack just seeing that. But Yuna just laid there on the ground and there was nothing I could do to go and help her up. But Yuna stood up and didn't look at him. Tidus looked back at us one more time with a sad look and mouthed something to me again which I still couldn't pick up. Damn.  
  
He walked towards Yuna and tried to embrace her although he and I knew that both of them wouldn't be able to feel it. I wished he was the one embracing me but we both knew that we had to keep it a secret. It would be too much breaking Yuna's heart like that. Especially during this moment. I always wondered if Yuna knew that Tidus didn't love her all along.  
  
He then walked through her and headed out further towards the edge of the ship. Every inch of my mind told me to yell at him to not leave. This was the last moment that I would ever see him again and it won't even be a happy ending for me nor for him...and for Yuna as well.  
  
Unexpectedly, he turned around one more time to see us all. I guess he'd want a good look at us before he would entirely vanish from existence. It won't be a happy ending. There was no joyful beginnings to start with anyway. Yuna was standing the closest to him. So he'd obviously look at her, but he looked at me though as if expecting me to do something. I remembered.  
  
A cheerful good-bye. As much as a dark ending it is, might as well add a little light to it. Even if it does kill me from inside, at least it would feed him some last bits of happiness before he leaves us forever. Even if it is false happiness.  
  
"Come back soon, Tidus!" I jump waving. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri stared at me as if I was crazy for being so cheerful in such an important moment. Tidus grinned at last. I think Yuna's smiling too. I don't feel any kind of sadness radiating from her. "We'll be at Besaid Island and we will meet again! Especially when you wash up on shore in the Baaj Temple and have a giant creature attack you, and I'll have to come to save you again, okay?"  
  
He nodded with a smile at me once more before breaking eye contact, turning and prepared to jump over the ship. And he did. I don't think it hit me that he had just left us three seconds ago. But he's gone. Forever. Isn't that a bit long though?  
  
Perhaps I should have used that machina to take a picture of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:: Yes I've heard about FFX-2. Well I didn't write the epilogue to reach as to that part. Why? I just didn't know what to write since I know nothing so far but if it takes from the Rikku in this story, I would have probably written that she was shocked that she saw Tidus in the sphere and why he only mentioned Yuna as if she was HIS girl and mentioning nothing about Rikku. Yeah. Anyway. Hope you liked it ;;. Coz I'm finished with this fic. Like as in DONE. COMPLETED! ^^;; 


End file.
